


Vampire Kiss

by Larkafree



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Bottom Castiel, Character Turned Into Vampire, Floor Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Topping from the Bottom, Vampire Dean Winchester, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, Vampires, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 18:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkafree/pseuds/Larkafree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is bitten and turning into a vampire. Sam feels the obligation to behead him; machete-style. Castiel poses an alternative. Mostly it's Dean being his stubborn self and refusing to follow instructions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampire Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my new story. Have a look around, I hope you stay to the end :-)
> 
> I claim no ownership of these yummy characters. Although I wish I could have my own Castiel or Dean... I suppose I'll just settle for my Dean Bear.

Dean, Sam and Castiel were on the case of mysterious deaths outside Oklahoma City, Oklahoma. Dean and Sam tracked the disappearances and deaths down to an abandoned zoo on the outskirts of town. Dean had disappeared during the night. Sam and Cass suspected they'd find him there.

Sam enters the main building of the animal hospital in the center of the zoo grounds. Cass is two steps behind him, searching for the culprit and trying to locate Dean. Cass stops in his tracks, tugging on the sleeve of Sam to get him to halt as well. "We have a problem. This is a nest of very hungry, very angry vampires."

The younger hunter's face loses what colour it previously had and he gives a worried look. Dean is here somewhere he prays he's not dead or worse turned. If he's a vampire it leaves Sam with no option but to kill his own brother. Sam takes a deep breath and sets his shoulders, while nodding his understanding to Cass.

They proceed with caution keeping their eyes out for any movement, machetes in hand; waiting for the attack they both know is inevitable. Sam is the first to be attacked; a tall male vampire springs from the shadows, teeth bared. Sam gives a quick slice and his head rolls, literally. Cass just smites the abominations as they attempt to confront him. After some very well timed knife wielding all the vampires are dead, beheaded or just plain dead.

Sam walks through a set of swinging double doors into the veterinarian offices and stops just inside the doors. Huddled in a corner of the main cage is Dean. Sam runs up to the bars, trying to pull the cage open. Cass appears beside him, placing a hand on Sam's arms, "I wouldn't do that, we best step back."

Sam looks at Cass with a certified bitchface. "Why? Dean's in there let's grab him and get outta here."

At that moment Dean jumps to the bar, baring vampire fangs, trying to claw at Sam.

The younger Winchester yelps, backing away from the cage in shock. It's the worst-case scenario, Dean is turned. "SHIT!" He yells and throws his machete to the ground.

Cass just stands there, pondering. He tilts his head curiously at Dean. "Sam. Sam, he isn't fully a vampire."

Sam stops throwing things and turns to look at Cass with an even better bitch face, this one is mingled with tears. "What do you mean not fully a vampire?"

He turns away from Dean, while looking at Sam. "He has not engorged on human blood, yet. He is technically transitioning. We can save him."

Sam crosses his arms, not entirely liking what he is hearing, but it's not a death sentence by the sounds of it. "Go on."

"I know of a way to reverse this," he points to Dean in the cage, growling. "But it is tricky and it's best if I do it alone."

Sam scoffs, "Hell no, I want to help. Tell me how to help." He walks closer to the cage to get a better look at his brother or what is left of his brother. Dean's actions get frantic; he growls louder and tries with all his vampire strength to pull the bars away.

"It would seem you cannot. I need to burn it out of his blood. His soul is still untainted, so far, but I cannot risk him touching human blood, even a drop and he is doomed. Sam, please understand it is for the best. Do you trust me with your brother's life?"

The younger hunter looks at his older brother and steps away from the cage, Dean's growling quiets down considerably. Sam reluctantly nods and walks to the doorway.

"It would be best if you waited in the car, it could get rather bright in here." Cass looks at Sam with an honest look of concern.

Sam nods again, and walks out of the building.

Dean's actions stop as soon as Sam is out of the vicinity. Cass turns to get a good look at his friend. They stare at one another until the hunter's body relaxes; he retracts his fangs and sits down in the corner.

Cass follows Dean to the corner and watches him. After a minute Dean looks calm enough for Cass to enter the cage. "Dean, I know you can hear me and understand me. I'm going to come inside the cage, please don't try to escape, there are no humans to drink here, it's just you and me."

The older Winchester looks at Castiel and nods.

Cass opens the gate slowly, keeping his eyes on Dean the entire time. He closes the door and locks it with his mind.

Dean just watches in silence, he is relieved to be able to think again. His entire body went haywire the second Sam entered the room, the smell was over powering, the sound of his heart beating was very enticing, he couldn't control himself, he needed to taste his blood, end his suffering. Now that Sam is gone all he hears is Cass' steady breathing and his heart beating slow and steady. He sighs and looks at the wall, trying to avoid watching as Castiel deals him the final blow. He knows there's only one way for this to end, with the pointy end of a knife, of course. He waits and waits, after a minute he is getting anxious and turns to see what's taking Cass so long to kill him.

"Dean, I'm not going to kill you. I'm going to save you. If you trust me I know how to cleanse your blood of this impurity." Cass takes a step closer to the pseudo-vampire.

Dean gives a confused look and opens his mouth to speak; his voice comes out hoarse, "you can't save me, Cass."

"Yes, I can. You have not tasted human blood, correct?" Cass takes another step closer to Dean.

Dean shakes his head,"no."

"Good, then there is hope. I can purify your blood, but…we must…" Cass uncertainly trails off, he has never felt this emotion before, and it is odd to him.

"We must what, Cass?" Dean stands and leans into Cass' personal space as he takes a deep breath, sucking in the air around Cass.

The angel rubs his neck nervously.

The hunter is reminded of the time they went to the hooker club. That's when it dawns on him, Cass is nervous, blushing, scared. "Oh!" is all Dean can manage. He stares at Cass for a second then retreats back to sit facing the wall.

"Oh, what, Dean?" Cass takes another step and is successfully in Dean's personal space yet again.

Dean stands up again and breathes on Cass, letting his scent brush over Cass. "You're saying we have to…screw to fix me, right?"

Cass nods shyly, looking anywhere but at Dean. He can't look at Dean right now. "Yes."

Dean takes another deep breath and kisses Cass. Dean moves his lips against Cass' slowly.

Cass takes a second to respond, he thought there would be more discussion or arguing or something. This is Dean Winchester, manly hunter and he just kissed another male, granted the male is a vessel for a very powerful being, but still a male none the less.

They kiss slowly, Dean is trying to keep his thoughts straight, but this, kissing his angel feels so…right? He is having a minor freak out as his hand surprisingly makes it way to the back of Cass' neck. Dean pulls Cass in closer and gasps when he feels himself getting hard at the action. His body must know something his brain does not, but it's not talking so the hunter lets his body take over and he melts into the kiss more. His left leg snakes its way around Cass' right, intertwining, he pushes Cass' chest and they both fall to the ground. Neither breaks the kiss as Cass collides with the straw bedding of the cage.

The hunter takes the lead, knowing the angel has not 'engaged in sins of the flesh' before. His teeth graze and nip along Cass' jugular, finding his pulse point quickly. He licks and sucks the spot, hearing Cass moan at the touch. Suddenly Dean's body reacts and his fangs are out. He pulls away embarrassed and runs to the corner of the cage to try and calm down.

Cass sits up and looks to Dean questioningly. "Dean, why did you stop?" He gets up off the ground and crawls towards Dean.

The hunter looks at Cass and shows him why he stopped, his fangs are still out and he is sporting an erection. Dean is so confused and scared; he doesn't know what to do.

"It's okay Dean, it's expected, you were stimulated, it's a natural reaction, and we can't stop though." He places his hand on Dean's thigh and moves it in circles, trying to reassure him.

Dean moans and moves his leg into the touch. He keeps his hand over his mouth though.

Cass moves his hand further towards Dean's crotch and smirks at the sounds coming from the hunter. He slowly moves a hand to the button and zipper of Dean's jeans, undoing them. The angel reaches in and pulls Dean's erection free, letting the crisp cold air hit it.

Dean moans, leaning his head against the bars as Cass strokes his cock. He can't take his hand away from his mouth for fear of losing control and biting Cass, then it'll be all over for him and he'll have to be beheaded anyways.

Cass leans in to brush his lips over Dean's cock. He has been secretly watching adult movies while the boys have been sleeping. He saw the woman babysitter do this to the pizza delivery man.

Dean's whole body spasms to the sensation, his eyes shoot open and he looks down to see Cass hovering over his groin, looking up at him.

The hunter nods and Cass plunges his mouth down, engulfing Dean's cock in one try. He bobs his head up and down on the swollen member, moaning and licking around the shaft for effect.

Cass is sucking on Dean's cock when he feels first one hand touch his neck and gently ghost fingers through his short hair then a second at the back of his head. He continues to work Dean to the point of orgasm with his mouth but stops suddenly when he feels nails digging into his neck, long nails, not human nails and knows Dean is getting close, he is almost ready. He lets Dean's cock out of his mouth and stands up in front of the man, undoing his belt and pants, pushing them to the ground and kicking out of them.

Dean is shocked to see Cass standing before him in only his boxer-briefs sporting a raging hard-on. Cass slips the boxers off his protruding hipbones with both hands and straddles the hunter, sitting in his lap just inches from Dean's erection. Their mouths meet again, this time Dean doesn't pull back, he is certain he can keep from biting Cass and losing all his humanity in the process. Their mouths work together in a frenzy, trying to lick and claim as much of their mouths as possible.

Cass breaks the kiss first, pulling Dean's hand up to his face, licking and sucking two of his fingers, soaking them with his saliva. When Cass is comfortable with the amount of lubrication on Dean's fingers he guides them to his entrance and pushes first one in, working himself open with Dean's finger, then adds the second, groaning as they kiss. After a few heated kisses and finger thrusts Cass feels it's time and pulls Dean's digits from his entrance, spitting on his hand to stroke Dean's cock, slicking it up. He lifts his butt up and onto Dean's throbbing erection, plunging down, fully sheathing Dean in him.

Dean moans deep in his throat and loses the tiny bit of control he was grasping. His fangs come out again, but this time Dean can't retreat, he is held down and being ridden by an angel of the Lord. Dean turns his head away in an attempt to not be tempted.

Cass' body is overwhelmed by these new feelings, sensations assaulting his vessel, lust being the most predominant of them. He can sense Dean won't kiss him with his fangs out so he sucks on the hunter's neck and collarbone as he lifts his ass up and down, essentially getting fucked by Dean.

Dean's fingers tighten as his body is getting closer and closer to release.

Cass puts a hand on the side of Dean's face, tilting his head towards the angel, "look at me. We need to release and you need to bite me."

The hunter shakes his head, there is no way he is biting the angel. He only agreed to have sex with him, not lose his humanity by entirely defiling an angelic being in such a sick way.

Cass grunts his frustration at Dean's refusal. "Yes. When we are ready to release you NEED to Dean, it's the only way to cleanse your body."

Dean gets a scared look on his face. He doesn't think once he bites he can stop. "What if I kill you in my blood frenzy?"

Cass moans and tilts his head back. "You'll know when to stop. My blood doesn't speak to you like it does a human's. You and I are having a rational conversation, when Sam was here you were all vampire. Tell me what you smell?"

Dean groans when Cass pushes his hips down roughly and takes a breath, smelling his surroundings, something he didn't realize he hadn't done in a few minutes. He is overwhelmed by the smell of ozone, fresh rain and pine. "Nature, I smell a forest and rain."

"Good that means you are attuned to me. We are close." Cass leans back in to kiss and roam his mouth along Dean's neck and jawline.

Suddenly Dean's entire body tenses, he is going to orgasm, "Cass…"

"I know Dean. Bite me quick." Cass tilts his head, exposing his neck for the first time throughout this entire encounter.

Dean shakes his head, he can't.

Cass hisses, trying to hold off his own release, he bares his teeth, hoping to get Dean to mimic the action, he doesn't. Cass thinks fast and bites Dean's neck, hard enough to get a whimper from Dean. "BITE ME DAMMIT!"

Dean's vampire side kicks into action, its fight or flight and he can't run so he fights. He bares his fangs in mixed anger and surprise and on instinct bites, hard on Cass' neck. The taste is like nothing he has ever had; he sucks and licks the blood up from the wound just as his orgasm takes over.

Cass is moaning in pure arousal as Dean sucks on his neck, taking in his angelic, purifying blood. He lets go of his control on his body and shoots thick spurts of release onto Dean's shirt. They rut and fuck through the euphoria that has taken over.

Dean is still sucking on Cass' neck when he comes back to his senses. He stops immediately when the taste changes to an almost metallic, rusty flavour, he spits the blood out of his mouth on to the floor as his entire body goes limp.

Cass lifts himself off Dean's now spent cock and pulls his clothes back on as he puts a hand to his neck to stem the blood, healing the wound instantly.

Dean's entire body convulses as the angelic blood courses through his veins, burning off the vampire taint. Dean stops shaking and turns over to puke a large amount of black vomit onto the straw-covered floor. The hunter falls back to the ground, panting. Cass takes the initiative to dress Dean once again and waits.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After an hour of waiting in the car the younger Winchester gets impatient and sneaks back into the building to check on Cass and Dean. He hasn't seen any bright flashes of light coming from the building; he's worried something went wrong. He quietly enters the office with the cage and sees Cass straddling Dean, they are having sex, at least that's what it looks like. He sticks to the shadows and watches, unsure if this is how Castiel planned to save his brother or if it was all a rouse for them to fuck secretly. After a few seconds Cass yells at Dean to bite him and Dean does it looks like Dean is turning more, but suddenly Cass' entire body goes rigid and Sam has to shield his eyes. Maybe this wasn't sure a good idea, Cass did warn him. When Sam can safely look back to the cage he sees Dean collapsed on the floor seizing, he pukes out nasty black sludge and stops moving. Sam watches scared. When neither of them move or speak Sam steps forward and looks at Castiel.

Castiel gives his famous head tilt but doesn't speak, he looks back at Dean and leans down to stroke his face gently. Dean starts to come to, sitting up groggily, rubbing his eyes and spitting out more black crap.

Sam surges forward to the bars of the cage. "Dean?"

"Sam," Dean quirks an eyebrow. He wonders when Sam came back in and if he ever actually left. He prays Sam didn't see what they just did.

"Oh thank God!" Sam sighs, relieved.

"My name is Castiel, you know this Sam." Cass gives a confused look.

Sam just laughs, "it's an expression. Thank you, Cass."

Dean gets off the floor and stands up hesitantly, leaning against the bars for support.

Cass rushes to Dean's side and wraps Dean's arm around his shoulder to help him walk out of the cage. He unlocks it with his mind and they all walk to the Impala in silence.

Once at the car Dean collapses against the trunk, exhausted.

Cass looks to Sam, "perhaps you better drive the vehicle, Dean needs to rest."

Sam nods and slips into the front driver's seat. Cass opens the back door and gets Dean into the back seat and follows him in. Dean leans into Cass and falls asleep against him. No one, not even Sam says it. Dean is human again, big thanks to Castiel, Dean has finally accepted that he is meant for Cass and Castiel has finally lost his virginity. Sam gets to the drive the Impala, so win-win-win.

**Author's Note:**

> And this is the start of my Vampire obession. I will be posting a multi-chapter Vampire story in the next few days called "Blood Purity", keep your eye out.


End file.
